Some things never change
by rogue4ever
Summary: This is a retelling of Camp Rock 2 but this time with my own OC.  Anna comes to Camp Star unwillingly.  She meets the whole crew including Nate.  She has done many thing unwillingly, but falling in love with Nate isn't one.
1. First night jitters

This idea came to me when I was watching Camp Rock 2 and the Step up series,

This starts in the beginning of the movie where Jason drops it into the water.

I'll try to get the dialogue as best as I can from the movie. :)

Jason's POV

"Why would you think that?" The little kid wouldn't let go. I watched as the camera fell into the water.

"Well, you would be right." I said sheepishly.

"Go get it." The little kid told me expectedly. Geesh, where was their councilor? I looked back down into the water.

"I can get it." A voice said behind me, before diving into the water.

Nate's POV

I was standing looking around the amphitheater with disdain.

This is summer camp people! Not a pop star making machine!

Jason walked up behind me with a cup.

"We shouldn't even be here!" I said to him. "And what are you drinking?"

"Hot Chocolate," He says happily. "And you get to keep the mug too!"

"Hey! Guy that dropped the thing into the water!" Someone yelled. We both turned to look at a girl with dirty blonde hair and green eyes, dripping wet, walking over with a camera in her hands.

"Here," She said with a smile, handing the camera to Jason. "I'm Anna, You?"

"Jason. Thanks for jumping in there, the water looked really cold." Jason said to her. How did he know her?

"I've been colder." She said nonchalantly, turning to me. "And you are?" She asked with a half smile, shivering a little in her white shirt and jeans.

I was about to introduce myself before a kind of nasally voice interrupted us.

"Shouldn't you be on stage?" We all turned to see a girl walking towards us.

"Right as usual Dana," She rolled her eyes without Dana seeing. "Find your seats, the show is about to start. I'll see you around?" She asked us, before waving and walking away.

Dana looked at me doing the thing that girls think that we find hot, you know the eyelash thing that makes it look like she has something stuck in them.

"Bye 2/3 of Connect 3." She winked at us, then turned and ran down the steps.

"Well, we better find our seats. It's about to start." I told Jason. I heard him snort so I punched him in the arm before walking away.

After Axel finished talking, Camp Star came on, and I saw that Anna was one of the dancers and Dana was playing the key board.

To tell you the truth, I couldn't take my eyes off her. Anna I mean. Everyone around her had smiles and cocky looks on their faces but she looked…different, like she didn't want to be up there. At least she was dry again. When the guy who was singing stopped singing, Anna went to the center and did 3 flips before the singer guy pushed her to the side.

I looked up at Dana to see how she reacted to the guy pushing Anna, she looked jealous, why I don't know.

Just as the last beat rang out, Anna thrust her hand out and her bracelet flew through the crowd and jammed into my eye.

"Ow!" I said.

Anna looked a little sorry about it and tried not to …laugh? What? She ran off stage as Axel came back on.

Joe and I were leaving to the boats before someone crashed into me from behind. I turned around to find Anna sprawled on the floor.

"Here," I held out my hand to help her out. She took it, and I felt a spark. I looked to her face to see if she felt anything, but she was brushing off her jeans. "You were great up there." I told her when she looked up.

"Oh really? Thanks I guess. The dance steps weren't that good." She said back.

"My name's Nate and I'm thinking this is yours." I said holding up her bracelet. Her face lit up when I held it up.

"Oh my gosh, Thank you so much!" She took it back and put it on her wrist.

"So what happened to your face?" She asked me. I reached up.

"What?"

"Here," She said putting her hand on the scratch that her bracelet had made.

"Oh it was nothing just-"I was starting to say before Dana interrupted me ….again.

"You, shouldn't you be working or something?" Dana sneered at her with Axel standing next to her.

"Um, I guess. Bye Nate, savior of bracelets." She smiled at me before turning, and running away.

"You shouldn't be hanging out with her kind." Dana started to say, walking towards me. "Hang out with me instead."

"I got to go." I quickly said, turning and running away.

Anna's POV

I fell onto my bed with a sigh.

I wish I could just leave. I want to go home, to my family, my friends, but I don't see that happening in the near future.

I looked around the cabin. My other 3 bunk mates were enjoying the free hot chocolate I guess. I got out my iPod deck and changed into sweats. I walked to a stage outside the campus and sat.

The moon was rising and it made everything glow a silvery color.

Wow, if I didn't want to leave so much, I might consider staying here, especially because of Nate.

Nate…he's different. A good different, someone I could be friends with. Focus Anna! You're here on a mission.

With that thought, I got up and began to dance.

Hope you all liked it

Rogue4ever.


	2. Another Day in the life of Me

**So, thanks for all the support for the story. I really like the idea of Nate and Anna and have tons of ideas. You can find her outfit on my page. **

Anna's POV

_Beep, Beep, Beep,_

I grope around blindly for the alarm clock before realizing its one of my roommates.

"Shut up!" I moan, opening my eyes. My roommates, Andy, Talia and Claire, were staring at me strangely. "What." I mumble getting up and looking for clothes. Heading to the bathroom with a pair of black Capri's, a grey batman tank, my favorite shoes, and a black bracelet, she called out, "What's up with ya'll?"

"Where did you go last night? There were hot chocolate and cute guys, my two favorite things! You missed out." Andy pouted; I could hear it in her voice.

"Sorry, I was busy."

"Talking to that cute guy from Camp Rock? You do know Dana will honestly kill you if you go after him?" Talia said completely serious.

"I was talking to him all for 2 seconds, and I won't 'go for him'." I say, coming out of the bathroom and cleaning up my bed.

"Hey, were just looking out for you." Claire said, patting me on the shoulder. They are probably the best people here in this whole camp. Andy had dark hair up to her waist with blue eyes. Talia had dark skin and shoulder length hair with chocolate brown eyes. Claire had curly red hair to her shoulders and green eyes. They were all instrument majors so no one could save me from the torture.

I am a dance major, so I have to put up with being a back up dancer and not being important enough.

"I know and I love ya'll for it." I say with a smile. That's the truth. For the 2 weeks we've been here getting ready for the huge number to wow Camp Rock, I have grown to love my crazy, slightly insane in a good way roommates. "But I'm late if I don't go like now!"

I ran out the door, but not before giving them all a hug and stealing a muffin from Talia.

"ANNA! GIVE ME BACK MY BLUEBERRY MUFFIN!" I heard her yell a few seconds after. I smiled while running towards the dance hall. At exactly 6:00 am, I opened the doors to the dance hall.

"You are late." What a wonderful way to start the day.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hours Later

God damn it! Stupid teachers and stupid Luke Williams!

As usual, Luke and Dana tried to make my day hell. They were in all my classes so their opportunities to trip me and hurt me were endless.

I really have no idea why they use me to be a punching bag for all their pent up emotions.

Maybe because I have a conscience or because I don't want to even be here? Whatever, it won't matter in a few weeks. I just have to hold out until then.

I was on the stage outside the campus again with my guitar and song book.

No, I don't sing, I just write songs. So I guess I do sing? I don't know all I'm here for is to dance.

Any way, something really amazing had just popped into my head while just messing around with the chords, when I look up.

Nate was staring at me through his binoculars. I waved, but he had already disappeared. How long had he been staring at me? I smiled and looked down again. Uh! I forgot what the lyrics were! Damn Nate and his eyes!

An hour or 2 later, about 20 minutes before the sun usually sets, I heard a huge splash. I look down and see Nate dragging a canoe on shore. I put down my guitar and jump down to meet him.

"Hey stranger,"

"Hi," We both sit down next to his canoe.

"Are you ok?" I ask with him a smile.

"Yeah, I'm great." He replied.

"Oh, ok so are you always drenched in water?"

"No, I … fell in?"

"That I believe." I say smirking, staring out at the water.

"Hey!" He smiles too.

"So, I don't suppose you came over to see anyone special?"

"Nope, not really, just getting some exercise."

"Oh really? Never would have pegged you as a canoe guy."

"So what would you have pegged me as?"

"I don't know, maybe football?"

"Well, I do have the muscles for it." He smirked flexing his arms.

"Sure, you keep thinking that." I said patting him on the head. We both laughed at that. Silence then followed, not an awkward one, but a comfortable one.

"ANNA! Where are you?" I heard Axel call out.

"Damn it! We have to hide now!" I pulled Nate up and we ran into the woods. We kept running until we couldn't hear Axel anymore.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell that was about?" Nate asked, well he more demanded than asked, as we caught our breathe, sitting against a tree.

"Axel was being an ass again, ordering me about and all that shit, so I try to get away as much as possible. Come on, I want to show you something." I stood up and held my hand out. He took it and pulled himself up, way too close too me. His face was only an inch or 2 away. We stood like that for a minute before I pulled away.

"Come on!" I laughed and started to run.

I heard him laugh and start to follow me. We ran past trees and bushes. Finally I stopped in front of a river and a cliff. The path to get to the top was hidden so I had to climb up a foot or two to get to it.

"Anna!" Nate yelled when he came to a stop.

"Come on Nate, have a little fun!" He shrugged and climbed up to the path. We walked up to the top just in time to see the sun set.

"Beautiful." Nate sighed as the sun was reaching the lake.

"Yah, the sunset is always beautiful." I said dreamily.

"That too." Cue me blushing like mad.

"We should head back," I said as the sun was disappearing, "To Camp Rock?"

We stood up and headed back to Camp Rock, going down the cliff and jumping off. Camp Rock was only like 20 minutes away, but the silence was comfortable, a welcome change opposed to the chattering followers of Dana and Luke.

"Hey, so this is where I turn back." I said as we neared Camp Rock. The camp fire looked so welcoming and warm.

"Come on, stay for a little bit."

"Sure." We walk to the logs around the fire and sat down.

"Fireflies," I heard a girl yell. Smiling, I stood up to catch some, Nate following me. Trying to get fireflies, I stumble and catch my foot on a log, which send me crashing down. Being a dancer should make me less klutzy, but that's obviously not happening.

Just before I hit the ground, I feel someone catch me. I look up to see Nate's face.

"You ok?"

"Thanks and I'm fine." He doesn't let me go for a few seconds to make sure I'm ok. "Nate." Then he lets go, seeing as I'm standing up.

He's a few inches taller than me. Damn, why is everyone so much taller than me? I'm not that short.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How everyone is so damn tall. Including you! Ugh, not fair!" He starts to laugh. I laugh too and look down, embarrassed. Nate gently brushes my hair back away from my face and tucks it behind my ear.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Someone's screams. Dana.

"I got to go. They will probably kill me if I don't." I tell Nate, before kissing him on the cheek and running into the woods.

Wow.

**How was that? Did you all like it? Hate it? Ideas? Please review!**

**Anna looks like this, just take out the spaces. If that doesn't work, I have the link up on my page. **

http:/ morethanmusiq. blogspot . com /2010 /08 /delta-goodrem-good-for-soul . html

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
